A Mother's Love
by WitchyMorgana
Summary: Red Harrington has a child and is on the search for her precious little girl. Will she find her and get her back?
1. A Blond Baby

"A career Ended"

"Cavendish does the dirty"

"Harrington loses her leg to Cavendish"

It was all over the news; the talented brilliant and promising dancer from Colby, Texas; Red Harrington was laid within her hospital bed. A private room with plenty of reading material. Her long term boyfriend and lover; Butch Cavendish, the outlaw and murderer had just turned on the woman he loved. Cutting off her leg and within her eyes eating it. Making her ill. She had been in hospital for two weeks so far; the leg she had now a stump made her feel ill; her hopes and dreams where gone. The time in bed laying made her thing, he never gave her the chance to explain her 5 month pregnant belly was carrying his daughter.

Red laid there quietly just watching the days past by; her friend promised her that today he would come with the leg he promised her; it was to made out the finest Ivory with gorgeous detailing and a secret gun that no one would know about. Once he came he moved up her skirts and put on the leg; showing her how to put it on and take it off anytime she wished it.

"Thank you dear sir. I shall not forget this kindness. It will mean I will be able to work again and walk; knowing I'll not have to pick out the wooden splinters into my..." Red said weakly hesitating a little "Leg."

"It's Fine dear lady. It is a pleasure to help you. I have friend... Who would be willing to offer you a job. Since dancing is something you... Sadly can't do anymore" The young well suited gentlemen said as he stood up bowing gently to a woman he admire.

"Yes sir. If she would be willing to give me home and board"Red replied as she sat up slowly brushing her beautiful vibrant red hair.

The young gentleman nodded going out of the private room into the corridor to his elderly friend, whom walked in front of him into Red's private rooms to discuss work and offer her a job chance at making it in the future; making a name for herself. The woman was old; her grey hair laid down her back of the emerald colored dress she wore which married perfectly with her green eyes.

"Mademoiselle Red; I am Helga, brothel madame. I run a slowly improving and popular brothel, just outside the town of Colby. It is not much but I think if customers knew the famous and wonderful Red Harrington worked there it would improve and bring in more money. I wish you to offer a job with me; in return on my sudden death you shall be the next brothel madame; giving you a future and a name for yourself." Helga said as she walked up to the bed and sat on the edges watching her, knowing Red possessed a fake leg.

Red looked rather shocked; a brothel madame wanted her to work for her. She was a dancer; she couldn't be a dancer anymore but being a whore was not in her list of possible jobs. Thought her kindness of the job and the chance of being a well named woman; a business woman, a high classed lady. It was worth the chance; a good chance for her baby; her only care was the child she carried in her belly; the little girl she wanted more than anything to keep her safe from her murderous father.

"And what of my child; the child i carry in my belly; What will become of my daughter?" Red asks innocently.

"No; the child shall go into care. No matter what you do in this town, that child will be lost to you. You will not be able to support it. I am giving you the best future and for the future children you have; this child; this bastard is nothing to you" Helga said in a sharp serious tone. "As you can no longer dance; you will become a whore and sleep with the clients keep them happy make them spend more money, obviously after the birth of your bastard girl."

"I'll accept then" Red said softly as she took the bed sheets from her; getting onto her feet; and walked slowly; trying to get used the Ivory leg. Ready to leave the hospital and move into her new home; preparing for the birth of her daughter. She wished for this child more than anything her pride and joy.

-x-

Days passed by going into weeks and into months. It was rather boring and quite for Red; who was locked in her chambers waiting on the birth of her child; away from the eyes of men, away from there temptation. The child kicked and moved rather a lot; not enough to hurt Red, but enough to make Red talk to her belly, rub it. Falling in love with her child more than anyone could ever love there child.

Since the day Red left the hospital 3 an a half months had pasted. Making her 8 and a half months pregnant; she was due any time soon. A woman stayed with her once she embarked on her 8th month. A well trained midwife; the best in Colby.

The labour came quickly during the night; she woke up and moaned in pain; her waters broke and her eyes widen. "The baby is coming" She shouted just enough for the midwife to hear.

It was early hours of the morning and took 5 hours before the little game came into the world. The first daughter of Red Harrington. A beautiful blond beauty with bright blue eyes like that of her father Butch Cavendish, and the features of her mother. Thought no one knew how she had blonde hair. A little girl called Violet.

"She is perfect" Red said as the little girl was placed naked into her arms, which she held close to her chest; protective of her little girl. "My perfectly little Violet, Mommy love you so much." She says sweetly as looking down at her little beauty kissing her forehead softly; wishing she didn't have to give up the child.

Within a few hours of her birth Red gently held the child against her bare; milk filled breast; helping the child wrap her mouth gently and all the way around her nipple to suck and drinking the milk, just as the brothel madame Helga walked in seeing them together; which didn't warm up the evil heart she had.

"You should not have feed the child Mistress Red... It will make it hard for you to separate the bond; You have a job to do; the child will not leave for the orphanage in the morning" Helga said seriously as walking over to her to look at the baby and the body of Red. "You will not work until you lose the baby fat you will keep your breasts milking thought... might help bring in more money."

"Let me keep the child for the two weeks I must be locked in my chambers to lose the belly I had my baby in... I can feed my child, give her my breast keep her strong, keeping me lactating... Give me memories of my Violet. Please let me" Red begged holding the little child close to her breast looking down into Violets eyes smiling.

"Very well.. Two weeks and that bastard girl is out and in the orphanage" Helga said proudly just before leaving Red's room's and heading to her office to work.

Each day she had with her daughter was perfectly; walking her in town to water area's anywhere and everywhere she possibly could within the two weeks she could spend with her child. She was sad that a day past meaning one less with her precious daughter. They went by far too fast for her. As each day went by Red got pictures and memories and a lock of her hair which was placed in a little box.

The box was made specially, it was out of oak, with an engraved Jasmine flower and the writing; Violet Elizabeth Harrington. 12th October 1854.

The 14th day came and Red woke up from her bed to see her child had already been taken off her during the night, she lost her baby; her little Violet was gone.


	2. An Infant's Death

Jasmine was taken away during the night; she slept and was taken to the orphanage just outside of Colby. She was going to be forgotten by Red; or at least the Brothel Madame was hoping and planing; making her work each and every night; setting a limit of 4 men she had to have in her bed, and they had to come out pleasured.

The two girls lives when by very differently. Red's went slow working under the awfully strict woman; Madame Helga. Whoring herself, trying just to remember her daughters little face her eyes and little smile she gave Red everything time she looked down at her. Jasmine's days didn't really past quickly or slowly. She was a little newborn baby and didn't really notice the time; sleeping about 18 hours of the day.

Two years had pasted and Red's life changed for the best. Madame Helga signed her will on her deathbed. She died of old age and then Red became the Madame. Since she started the brothel had gone downhill, it was awful and not as many men came now. It was time to shut it down for repairs. Helga had left a lot of money to Red; the earnings of the Brothel. She never spent money. It took a half a year to fix up the brothel and to add on a better personal office for herself.

"I want Violet back" Red said to herself as sat in her new constructed office a week before her brothel was to reopen. "I miss that child so very much."

"Why don't you try the orphanage's Madame. Even if she was adopted they'll have her records." A young polite whore with golden yellow hair.

"Yes.. I shall... there's only one I believe Helga would have picked..." Red said as she stood up slowly holding her walking stick and slowly walking towards the door. "Make sure they all keep cleaning Rosie."

It was a lovely sunny day. Noon the sun up at it's highest. Busy within the streets but now Red was the one in beautiful dresses; of a high class lady. The most respected and beautiful lady within the town. She was from Colby and well known. She loved it. "Good Morning Madame" Men would say to her bowing there heads or removing there hats to her; or "Madame good day to you." She'd smile and nods to them maybe with a gently "Good day."

It wasn't such a long walk to the orphanage. Red walked inside seeing lots of different aged children running around the place.. Newborns being nursed by ladies with big milking breasts. Toddlers playing with little toys trying to walk around playing. Children running and teenagers chatting around doing nothing but watching the toddlers. All different children; yellow hair to red heads. Of which only one child stood out; the most beautiful; a little toddler two years old with bright blue eyes and golden yellow hair and paling skin; it was unknown how she was still at the orphanage and not been adopted.

"I am looking for my daughter... Violet Elizabeth Harrington... She is two years old." Red said to a young lady.

"Sorry madame the little girl you look for died of scarlet fever soon after she came here" The woman said sweetly knowing the truth of the story. Violet had died and became Jasmine Eliza Harrington. Keep her safe from Butch Cavendish and to keep Red inline caring for the girls in the brothel and not her daughter.

"What? My daughter?" Red screamed crying. the child she wanted more than anything was said to be dead. Her hopes and dreams of being a mother to the most perfect girl where lost she could hold Violet in her arms sing her to sleep or care for her when she ill.

"We are so sorry for your lost Madame Red. If you wish we will let you take some of the high aged teenagers for whores." She said.

Jasmine saw the two women talking she liked to be loved; and to meet strange women. It was alright growing up around a lots of children her age, older and younger. Yet all she dreamed of was to be with her birth mother and be loved by that one woman who gave her a life. She was beautiful the world; she felt, revolved around her. She loved the world; she loved the cuddles and love of everyone.

"Ma... Ma...Ma...Ma...Da.." Jasmine spoke sweetly sitting on her bottom gently smiling looking up at the two women. The woman behind the desk looked a little worried knowing that was Violet; watching Red pick her up looking sweetly at her, remembering gently at the little girl her Violet would of been beautiful.

"Whats her name?" Red asked gently tapping her nose smiling looking into the brilliant bright blue eyes of Butch Cavendish.

"Jasmine" The woman replied watching them carefully.

"Hello Jasmine. You are beautiful." Red says remembering them eyes "Do you know her parents?" Red asked gently.

"Her mother died birthing her and her father is an outlaw." She replied.

Red smiled deeply at the young girl she was beautiful and yet hadn't been adopted. Red was told Violet was dead, but this little girl looked so much liked her; it made Red question herself. What if this girl was her child? Could they of lied to her? "Is it possible to adopt this little girl?" Red asked calmly

"I am sorry Madame; we can't let you adopt her. We already have five families trying to adopt her, not being married you'd not be able to have her." She said taking the Jasmine from her arms and walked off back to the other toddlers putting her down "I think it's time you leave Madame; I am sure you have better things to do."

Jasmine sat there playing with her friends looking around at the staff; unknowing of what they plan for her. She was beautiful... She'll be able to when grown up in 6 years to please men and earn the orphanage staff money. They had no plans on letting anyone adopt her; she was hidden away normally when people came to visit thought not many people came on a sunday to visit the children like Red had.

Red walked out of the orphanage; upset her child was said to be dead; the girl that looked very much like her she could not adopt or take home with her. She'd lost her daughter truly now. Back in her rooms, under her bed remained the box with memories of Violet. She took it out and gently placed it on her bed and with her fingertips pressed smoothly over the Jasmine flower and the name engraved into to oak. She took off the lid and saw the hair cutting of the beautiful vibrant yellow hair of her precious little girl.

"Violet. Mommy loves you. Please god tell me she is actually still alive and they lied to me." Red says pulling out the first picture. looking at her with her daughter in her arms just after she was born, letting tears pass her eyes dropping down on her bed.

"Madame" Rosie said as knocking on her door before entering. "Madame wheres Violet?" she asks.

"They said she is dead; I do not believe them thought... There's a gorgeous little girl Jasmine who looked like Violet... her fathers eyes and blond hair" Red replied as tears pasted down her eyes.

"I don't believe that girl is dead... I will find out the truth Madame; if your willing to give me a week off?" Rosie said staying beside the door.

"Yes. Find her" Red said "Now leave me be."

A week was to pass and hopefully she would find her daughter; or at least know what happened to her. She wanted her back knowing she'd not get the child if Jasmine was truly her daughter. She had no proof she hadn't called her that she knew nothing of her name or anything. They'd never admit her to being her child; they where wanting her. She knew it.

-x-

Red's brothel had been open a week and was slowly improving in business; it was the classiest place in Colby. The whores running around dancing wearing only there corsets and stocking, pleasing the men rubbing there crotches and kissing there necks making them happy getting them drinks making sure they where drunk spending more money.

"I found the truth madame" Rosie said as she walked into Red's office.

"I don't wish to know. Violet is dead." Red says not looking up from her work "Now leave and get to work" Red had just started to put away the fact her daughter was gone forever. If she knew the truth; she'd still not get the child back. A single mother wasn't alone a child from the orphanage; ruling of Latham Cole.

"Yes Madame" Rosie said nodding walking out of the office leaving Red to her work.


End file.
